


Save Them

by Lithuen



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithuen/pseuds/Lithuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that Smaug came, the day the mountain fell, Thorin feels he has lost his heart with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Them

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short angsty piece I wrote awhile ago, speculating on a significant loss in Thorin's life.

"Amad!" Thorin screamed, staring in horror at the nightmare in front of him. Everywhere there was flames, the mountain shook with chaotic noise, but the young prince had eyes for only one. His beloved mother, her legs trapped underneath a boulder too large to lift. He raced to her side, clutching at her arms in panic. "I'm going to get you out," he promised her uselessly, voice rough with held back tears.

Lis smiled weakly, her shaking hand coming up to caress her eldest's face. "Thorin, dearest one, it will be alright." She stroked his cheek. "I love you, my little prince. You must look after your brother and sister."

"No amad, don't talk like that, you're going to be fine," he sobbed, cradling as much of her as he could reach. He met her eyes, seeing the regret that filled them, knowing there was no promise he could make to get her out, to keep their family whole, and it broke his heart. "What must I do?" he begged her.

Already her eyes were growing dull, but her last words filled him with determined purpose. "Save as many as you can, my son." Her eyes closed then, body going limp, and Thorin pressed a kiss to her forehead before grabbing the nearest wounded soldier and fleeing the mountain. He looked back only once, the memory of her face burned into his brain.

"I'm sorry amad, I love you."


End file.
